Puberty Problems, Chapter two
Chapter two of Puberty Problems. Plot Private was getting another medical checkup by Kowalski who after a few minutes came out and said "well Private you've just gotten a growth spurt". Private went to look at himself in the mirror again as Kowalski went to Skipper and Rico talking about it, Private liked his new look, he looked taller, maybe as tall as Rico and could now dwarf Skipper, he looked muscular and slim, as his belly was no longer chubby-looking, he had noticed his voice got low but still has his accent. "I guess we can't call him a boy anymore" Skipper joked, then tearfully added "they grow up so fast", Rico and Kowalski nodded smiling, "yeah, now he I tall a me" Rico remarked, Kowalski nodded along smiling at Skipper who blushes, knowing that Rico was right, Skipper was once again the shortest penguin, and fattest, though the others aren't crazy enough to call him fat. "Well now that that is settled how about we go to the raptors now" Private offers and they do, along the way Marlene catches sight of Private, "whoa Private" she exclaims coming over to see, "oh this? I had a growth spurt" Private explains, "well hubba hubba" Marlene commented, looking like she was falling in love with him, as she felt his arms, Private blushes from her interest, with the other penguins giggling a little, even Skipper. "Well we gotta-" Private began but was interrupted by the lemurs stopping by "hello penguins" he started, the other three penguins were getting annoyed of course, Julien however noticed Private "wow cutey penguin, you look hunky" Julien commented, feeling his body, "is it me or is Private looking older?" Maurice asked, "he went through a growth spurt" Skipper answered, "he's so handsome" Mort commented dreamily, Private was embarrassed from the attention he was getting but after a while, Marlene and the lemurs were done and walked away. The penguins had arrived at the dinosaur exhibit and made their way to the raptor's home, who were waiting for them, "whoa Private you really did go through puberty" Miyuki compliments, "yeah" Private blushes, "so what should we do first?" Skipper asked, "oh yeah you were hoping to train with us, I'll be honest we don't exercise as much as you guys do" Elvis admits, "well how do you stay in shape?" Skipper asked, "we don't" Kicker states, "yeah it comes to us on it's own" Sheen says. So the Velociraptors and penguins began to train together deciding to start with bow staffs, the penguins were showing it to the raptors, "and that's how we do it" Skipper stated after they were doing a sparing match, which Private somehow won, possibly thanks to his new body look, the raptors then took a turn, "not bad" Blik commented, then added, "but check out our way of doing it", then began twirling his staff all around himself, finishing up with a battle stance. The penguins were speechless, yet also impressed, "okay wow" Rico complimented. Suddenly an alarm sound was emanating from Rico's gut and he spat out their crime-alert gizmo, Skipper grabs it, turns it on and discovered that Hans was out and about, "Hans is raiding a lab outside of town" Skipper informs, the raptors look at each other, obviously this was the first time they've heard of Hans, "hey wait up" Harry calls out as he and the other raptors fallow. They were later jumping building-after-building towards this laboratory, along the way Skipper told The Velociraptors about Hans, of course he prefers not to tell them his problem with Denmark, much to the raptor's dismay. A few hours later, they came to the lab, got in the air vents, and have dropped into a pitch-black room, "man it's dark in here" Private whispered, they couldn't see anything, at least the penguins can't, "let us navigate, our species thrive in the dark" Sheen offered, "be my guest" Skipper accepts, the raptors were crawling around the room looking for the shape of a light switch, eventually Faragonda found it and turned the lights on, "that's better" Kowalski whispered, now the animals could see, the room they were in was just an office, so they stealthily sneak to the main lab, eventually they find it, and Hans playing around with some gadgets, "let's surprise him, raptors why don't you hang back incase we fail?" Skipper requested, "okay" Elvis accepts. They then split up to form their plans, however Skipper ended up stepping on a smoke bomb and all felt themselves get wrapped by rope, Hans comes smiling evilly, "ah penguins, I new you'd come, but I came prepared, now you are- wait Private? is that you?" Hans stopped at, suddenly interested in Private's new look, "I thought you were shorter and fatter" Hans remark, "I was, but I had a growth spurt" Private answered, even the villains seem amazed as the other penguins were giggling, "guess that's why you both look and sound older" Hans guessed, "anyway now that I have you captured you are completely at my mercy" he added, "they would be if they were alone" Elvis's voice echoes out, catching Hans by surprise, and again when the raptors burst out of hiding, "but they're with us" Elvis finishes, Hans couldn't believe that living, breathing dinosaurs were right in front of him, much less against him, "I thought dinosaurs were supposed to be extinct" he remarked, "technically we're zombies" Obi-wan corrected as all began to surround Hans, who bolted at the last minute, the raptors gave chase except for Sheen who decides to free the penguins, Hans jumped on a balcony only to get cornered by Blik and Ike, desperate he decides to fight back, starting with Ike, while Hans could match up to the Velociraptor Ike bested him by kicking him in the belly, Hans felt the toe claw dig into his flesh and felt his strength sap away, defeated he tumbles back down, landing with a thud and laid there groaning, "that was fast" Private remarked after Sheen freed them, Skipper couldn't help but agree as they walk to the now-unconscious Hans, "once again that was to easy" Elvis stated slightly disappointed, "as I was hoping for a challenge" she added, the other raptors kinda agreed, "you'll get one, just give it some time" Kowalski pitied. Stay tuned for Puberty Problems, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom